Cinccino's Choice!
Transcript After saying goodbye to Princess Brook and Aiden, Elizabeth, Josie and their Pokémon are shopping in Hau'oli city. Rotom: It's so great to be back home in Alola. For Elizabeth and I, Hau'oli City is a place filled with memories. It's where we met for the first time. Elizabeth: Want some malasadas, everybody? All the Pokémon: YES! Everybody is happily eating malasadas at the malasada shop near the place where Elizabeth found Rotom. Rotom: I just hope my former Trainers don't find me. Elizabeth: They're in jail, there's no need to worry. Suddenly, a familiar looking Cinccino bursts into the shop with a worried look on its face and a small Minccino trying to keep up with it. The two of them see Elizabeth and run over to her. Cinccino: We need help. The paradise in danger again. Somebody with an impure heart is trying to break in. Elizabeth: Cinccino? ''How did you find me? Minccino: Mommy can see from your point of view. Castform: Is that your baby? Cinccino: Uh, yes. Less questions, more helping. They go to the edge of the city and see Faba and his Hypno trying to open the portal to the paradise. Cinccino uses Hyper Beam, but Hypno uses Teleport. E!izabeth: Rotom, use Shadow Ball on Hypno. Josie: Stop, Faba. You're putting all the Minccino on the other side of that portal in danger. Elizabeth: Can't you see she has a baby with her? Faba: I want the magic for myself. And how do you know this Cinccino? Elizabeth: Because she used to be mine before she decided to stay behind to protect the paradise from people like you. Faba: You call Cinccino ''she? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard you say. The magic and all the Minccino will be all mine. Cinccino: Oh no you don't. Cinccino uses Hyper Beam at Faba. Faba tries to grab her baby, but is met with a Dazzling Gleam to his face. Cinccino: Don't you dare lay a hand on my baby. Elizabeth: LEAVE HER ALONE. To be finished Major events *Upon its release prior, Elizabeth's Cinccino is revealed to have learned Hyper Beam. *Elizabeth's Servine evolves into Serperior, and learns Frenzy Plant. *Josie's Swooplover is revealed to have learned Air Slash, evolves into Templover, and learns Oblivion Wing. *Josie releases Cinccino so it can protect the Minccino with Elizabeth's Cinccino at Minccino Paradise. *Elizabeth's Cinccino is revealed to have had a baby Minccino. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Dratini (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Vanillish (Elizabth's; flashback) * Vanilluxe (Elizabeth's) * Steenee (Elizabeth's) * Servine (Elizabeth's; evolves) * Serperior (Elizabeth's; newly evolved) * Cinccino (formerly Elizabeth's) * Minccino (multiple; one Shiny; wild;) * Gyumy (Elizabeth's; ×2; one Shiny; Rosie and Posie) * Minccino (Josie's; flashback) * Cinccino (Josie's; released) * Plovaby (Josie's; flashback) * Swooplover (Josie's; evolves) * Templover (Josie's; newly evolved) * Incineroar (Josie's) * Oshawott (Princess Brook's; flashback) * Dewott (Princess Brook's; flashback) * Hypno (Faba's) * Clefable (Lusamine's) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Elizabeth's Cinccino since Until we meet again. * This also marks the first time history repeats itself when Josie said the same thing when Elizabeth released her Cinccino, she releases hers as well.